The North Shore University Hospital CCOP has developed a multidisciplinary approach to cancer treatment utilizing the expertise of full-time and private practice medical oncologists, pediatric oncologists, radiation therapists, surgeons, administrative, and support care staff. Cancer treatment and cancer control protocols will continue to be supplied by research bases to provide state of the art treatment for patients. The NSUH CCOP will consist of two sections: 1) adult medical oncology and 2) pediatric oncology. A steering committee composed of members of the major disciplines will oversee the administration, performance, and quality of the CCOP. The research bases include Cancer & Leukemia Group B, Memorial- Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, RAdiation Therapy Oncology Group, and Children's Cancer Study Group. The participating physicians have extensive experience in clinical trials. An intense effort has already begun to fully implement a cancer control program directed by an associate principal investigator who is nationally recognized in this field. Cancer Control protocols will not only be received from the research bases but will also be authored by members of the NSDHU CCOP. Major efforts are planned for increased participation in areas such as smoking cessation, chemoprevention, cancer screening, molecular biology and supportive care. Multiple affiliations with Long Island, Metropolitan New York City, Westchester, and Connecticut hospitals and health care agencies currently exists to insure that appropriate populations of patients, including minority groups, are available for cancer control protocols. The NSUH CCOP will build on previous success in which accrual increased from 68 patient credits in year 1 to 224.6 credits in year 5. Beside diagnostic and therapeutic accomplishments, leadership in the education of physicians, medical personnel, and the community will be stressed. As a result of this effort, a strong community cancer network has been developed which closely links the NCI, research bases, physicians, and patients. The ultimate goal of the NSUH CCOP will be to provide optimal care for oncology patients in their own home environment and ultimately reduce mortality and morbidity from this disease through increased accrual to both cancer treatment and cancer control clinical trials.